Tsumugu Kido
Tsumugu Kido is a selectable character in the game Our Two Bedroom Story. He is a tsundere character. Background Tsumugu is the oldest of many younger siblings. When he was growing up, his parents got divorced - only to have the father return repeatedly, asking for money. Tsumugu's mother, who was still in love with her ex-husband, spent her entire life working off his debts - until she died in the hospital from overexertion. This caused Tsumugu to resent both his father and his mother, and he became devoted to never make the mistake that his mother did: falling in love. Eventually, Tsumugu gets accepted into one of the best colleges in Japan - a result of all of his hardwork and dedication. There, when he was working a job at a convenience store, he met his girlfriend. Although he never anticipated it, Tsumugu falls in love with her. Head over heels in love, Tsumugu would, according to one of Tsumugu's friends from college, skip meals in order to buy presents for his girlfriend - a sign of how much he loved her. However, Tsumugu's girlfriend breaks up with Tsumugu to be with a much wealthier man who is training to become a doctor. She says that she is only "looking to date the wealthiest man with the most potential". She also made a jab towards Tsumugu's appearance, personality, and reveals that she considers him a slob. This results in the formation of Tsumugu's double life: the neat, pristine, and elite Tsumugu; and the stingy, money-loving Kido at home. Insight Kido insight.png Appearance Tsumugu has dark green hair, light green eyes and pale skin. At work, Tsumugu has a very high class appearance. He wears a suit and has his hair very neat. At home however, Tsumugu looks entirely different. His hair is messy, he wears casual clothes and glasses. Outfits *'Work Attire: '''He wears a black suit, white dress shirt and a black tie. *'Home Attire:' He wears either his signature black and white striped t-shirt or his red hoodie and white t-shirt. Personality Tsumugu is a tsundere. He has kind of a split personality. At work he speaks standard Japanese and is very polite. Tsumugu takes his job very seriously and is rather competitive with his co-workers. At home Tsumugu speaks in Kansai dialect. He can be very rude at times to you. He is very frugal when it comes to money and enjoys buying from sales, he even charges you rent when you first start living with him. Tsumugu has a love for strawberries. In the epilogue, you discover that Tsumugu is a real sweetheart to you, the woman he loves, even giving you back all the money that you paid to him as rent. He shows his love through actions rather than words. Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming soon... More coming soon... CG's Main Story Kido main story 1.jpg Kido main story 2.jpg Kido main story 3.jpg Kido main story 4.jpg Epilogue Kido epilogue 1.jpg Sequel Trivia Coming soon... Category:Kido Tsumugu Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Untranslated Route